crystaldarkpinkiefandomcom-20200214-history
Loopsy Desu
Loopsy Desu '(ループスデス in Japanese Full name: Super Kawaii Loopsy Desu) Nicknamed: Weeaboo Mesu (by YunokiRoom (formerly Tewi Inaba)),Inimotou (by Oni-chan Doggie) is a pervert that is fake-Japanese History 2010 Loopsy Desu's Birth 2017 March 2017 Loopsy Desu joined Google Plus August 2017 * Loopsy Desu was banned or deleted account Septemeber 2017 Loopsy Desu were back Relationships Family * Oni-chan Doggie - My Boyfriend and Brother * Victoria (Commonly Called "Evil Hater") - My mom and she hates me >:-( * Oni-chan Michi (Kawaii Called by Loopsy) - My sweet baby Friends * Nayan, Dizzy, Coca, and Jap - My BFF * Kyan * Harlem * Lil Sassy * Maika Enemies * Sarcasm * Angel Red - YOU DON'T DARE KILL ME AND YOUR TEAM HAS 5 AND I HAVE 5 IN MY TEAM 5 IS NOT BEST OF 5! * Japanball - YOU NUKED KAWAII DESU AND KICKED ME OUT OF JAPAN * Dark Pinkie - YOU SAY YOU LIVE IN TOILET I LIVE IN A KAWAII DESU NOT TOILET * Tyranitar Dude - YOU SHOULD GET BACK TO LIKING ME! * Pretty Cure - YOU SUCK AT ALL * YunokiRoom (formerly Satori the Satori) - SHE CALLS ME WEEABOO MESU!!!! * Dreamy Delights * Pretzel - HE BEATED ME UP!!!!! * Lulu Ada, Lee Ada, Austin Davies and Jasper Sellers - FUCK YOU FOR BETRAYING ME! * Declan Murray - 2 words: SCREW YOU! Advanced Angel Red She's a rival of Angel Red and she is dark Quotes * Nayn~ * Fuku (Fuku is commonly called Seifuku and the Sei was removed for Fuku and this is meaning Fuck) Death First Death Around August 2017 Loopsy Desu were Supensended,Deleted her account,some of unknown reasons or Murdered by someone. Trhe reasons might be unknown Things happend after her death * Kawaii Desu was nuked Second Death Loopsy Desu a.ka Ultimate Sexy Loopsy Desu defeated by Angel Red and her Precure team for abusing every users in G+ and Goddess Madoka Dark Pinkie Says the following words to Loopsy Desu. "Loopsy Desu. Your second time that you will sent to Jigoku again" and Loopsy Desu became Devil Loopsy Desu for again and then she said "WHAT?! MY POWERS ARE GONE!" and Goddess Madoka Dark Pinkie said "Yes. Because of disrespectful to others." and She sent Loopsy Desu to Jigoku Things happend after her death * Sakura was born * The Flowers of Place were Rebuilt * Japanball becomes Cure Pekorin for first time. Third Death Tyranitar Dude flew to space to kick Loopsy and her friends to Venus because they threatened to destroy the CDP universe. “Begone thots!”, he said before kicking the Sexy 5. “This crap you deserve!” The Sexy 5 was sent to hell. He saved the CDP universe. Third Death (Fanmade) On an WatchTube video The OOF King (KingOfOof) made a video about that make oof to Loospy. Activity from 2019 Feb 2019 Possibly in 2019 Loopsy Desu was active like one month ago. She liked a video named "Queen Bee Vore" and it was taken down by Youtube's Guidelines and she subscribed to the user who made "Queen Bee Vore" possibly Loopsy returns in 2019 December 2019 Loopsy wasn't active that too much. Dolly the Cat added her one of videos into her playlist. Now we can see Loopsy and Dolly are way more worse. Activity from 2020 Nothing much happend to her, youtube profile changed from just a user icon. Devil Loopsy 'Devil Loopsy ''(デビルループスデス) is a devil from hell due for death Relationships Friends * Old Friends - 'OlD fRenDs I wIlL bE bAcK' * Oni-chan Doggie - 'BrOtHeR i'M nOt BaCk I wIlL bE ReViViEd aS SoOn' Enemies * Goddess Madoka Dark Pinkie - 'yOu sEnDeD mE tO hElL nOt HeAvEn' * Cure Whip - 'YoU kIlL mE bEcAuSe YoU mIsS yOuR mInI aNgEl BiRdS aRe MiSsInG' * Tyranitar Dude - 'YoU kIlL mE fOr No ReAsOn YoU iMmAtUrE uSeR' * robwalsh564 - 'YoU hElP aJaY kIlL mE fOr No ReAsOn YoU sTuPiD iDiOt' * Pretzel - *YoU MaDE 4 ScREEcH aT mE* ''This selection might be undone Ultimate Sexy Loopsy Main Page: Ultimate Sexy Loopsy Desu Trivia * Loospy Desu is short lived in google plus * Dark Pinkie has strong feeling that Loopsy is back on the Dolly the Cat account but not exactly same the person if possible * It's confrimed that Loopsy Possesed Japan Empire for 5th boyfriend and to make Japanball Suicide. * As of December 1st of 2019 Dolly the Cat added her video to her YouTube playlist. It now got worse Category:Fake-Japanese Category:Devils from Hell Category:Pages with Cursive Words Category:Perverts Category:Asian Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Netural Category:Fire Category:The Sexy 5 Category:Indonesian Racists Category:Leader of The Sexy 5 Category:Leaders Category:Kawaii Desu Category:KILL IT WITH A FIRE Category:Crystal Dark Pinkie Haters Category:Dolly the Cat Category:Characters with unoffical/unknown birthdays